Nocturne Alley Wiki
Everything you need to know about GoWiPe General Priciples of Mass Hogging Welcome to Nocturne Alley Nocturne Alley is a friendly, active Clan that has both casual and intensively active members. Born from late shift USA members, Nocturne Alley is an international clan with members on differing timelines. General timelines are first shift USA and third shift USA. Anyone from New Zealand, Australia or India is also a good general timeline. Nocturne Alley specializes in helping new players with any questions. Clan Rules If you are opted in war, watch this video and know what is expected of you. While attacking in war, we are required to take a real army with real strategy and try to three star. We are also required to practice and research even when new strategies don't come easy. # Be mature and polite. Respect everyone. No derogatory comments. Selfish behavior will not be tolerated. # Archers are always an acceptable donation for farming. Learn to use your own troops for farming. CC troops are used as an extra push when needed, not as a main attack force. Any farming requests can be filled with archers. #If you are in a war, attack twice. If you can't attack twice, use the "opt out" option for war exclusion. For circumstances beyond control, leave a message in clan chat. Only 1 new member will participate in war at a time, there must be 2 attacks by the new member in order to count that member as solid. # Keep your base defenses upgraded. Don't level your Town Hall before upgrading almost everything including troop levels. This is necessary for war match making. If you are over-leveled when you join, "opt out" of wars until you get your base corrected. For a more detailed explanation, see Upgrading. # Use reasonable strategy in the war, do some research or ask. YouTube has many good strategies for every TH level. There is also strategies and videos linked on this site. If you are in a war, see our War Map Strategy, make sure you know how to use War Attack Strategy and check our Current War strategy page. Consequences will be determined by the nature of the offense. These rules are in place for the good of the clan as a whole, please follow them. If not attacking with reasonable strategy or using both attacks for war, exclusion from 1 war is the consequences. This increases to 2 for the second offense, etc. Please communicate with the clan, as a simple solution, for help with strategy or letting us know if an attack can't be made, etc. Misc. Links List of all pages BlackJack's Surgical Hog Attack Video (TH 9) BlackJack's Hog Rider Video - 3 Stars All TH 9 Clan Bases Surgical Hog Principles (TH 9) Hog Rider Attack Videos (TH 9) Dragloon Army Attack Video (Dragons + Balloons in Clan Castle) (TH 8) Mass Hog Attack (TH 8) Simple dragon attack against TH7 (guaranteed 3 star) Dragon army attack video (TH 8) Multiple Accounts Elite Eights, Episode 1 Entertainment: Tribute to Peter17$ Category:Browse